The Not-So-Great Life
by Asha Davis
Summary: Being bionic sound great right? Well what are some bad things about being bionic? What are some sacrifices the Lab Rats have to make to live the life that the bionics live? A bunch of one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chase POV

I wake up. My head is pounding. I feel really nauseous. I think I got a concussion from that last mission. What was that mission about? Wait what day is it? Do I have to get ready for school? Why do I feel like I am about to- bluuugh cough, cough.

"Ewww Chase. Did you just throw up in your capsule?" Bree asks me.

"Yay, I think I have a concussion." I tell her.

"Really? When did you hit your head?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I don't remember going on the mission. I just remember we went on one." I say trying not to throw up again.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asks me.

"What we always do when we get hurt. Pain killers and don't tell Mr. Davenport." I say. Bree nods and goes to get Adam up.

"Hay guys- eww what's that smell?" Leo asks as he walks into the lab.

"Chase has a concussion and he throw up all over his capsule." Bree tells him.

"Oh is it from when you hit your head last night?" Leo asks.

"I think so. But I don't remember hitting my head…."

"I'll go get Big D." Leo offers.

"NO!" Bree and I yell at the same time.

"What, why?" Leo asks.

"Because every time one of us gets hurt Mr. Davenport freaks out, then lectures us and then tries to make some machine to fix us that doesn't help and only makes things worse." I explain to him.

"Plus we can't go on missions if one of us is hurt." Bree adds.

"Well that stinks." Leo says.

"What stinks?" Adam asks as he gets out of his capsule.

"That you guys can't tell Big D when one of you is hurt." Leo tells him.

"Oh yay it does. We all get hurt all the time. The only time we ever told Mr. Davenport about it though was when Chase dislocated my shoulder and the only reason we told him then was because it would have been too hard to hide." Adam tells him.

"Hay do you guys remember the time that Adam- bluuuugh" I say before throwing up again.

"Cool there's more puke than there is Chase!" Adam laughs.

"I got it." Bree groans as she super speed cleans it all up.

"What are you going to do Chase? You can't just keep throwing up and hope to get better. Concussions can be really serious." Leo tells me.

"I know I know after school I'll go and get some over the counter medicine. All I have to do is make it through the- bluuugh." I spill again. "Or I could do I now."

"Yep." Leo agrees.

"I'll take you." Bree says.

"It's not so cool anymore!" Adam says looking a little green.

It's been half way through school, I think. Anyway I keep throwing up. Luckily no one has really noticed the fact that I can't walk a straight line, can't remember anything and throw up about every ½ hour. I haven't even been able to pay attention during class because of how much my head hurts. I think I might have had a math test last period, but I don't remember. Adam, Bree and Leo check on me whenever they can. I am thankful they understand how much I hurt.

When we get home I decide to go to my capsule and take a nap. A little later the alarm sounds and we are sent on another mission, somewhere on the east coast. I hurts but I know that if I don't go more people will get hurt. I guess that's the sacrifice to being bionic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bree's POV

I am so happy! I stare in the mirror as I get ready for my date with Owen. It's our first official date! We are going to some boarding art museum. I don't really like art but he loves it and I love him.

Knock, knock "Can I come in?" Tasha asks me.

"Yay" I say. She comes into the bathroom. She is smiling. She seems just as happy about this as I am.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" She asks me.

"Would you?" I ask her. I haven't really gone on a date before, I need all the help I can get.

"I am so happy for you. I have never had a daughter to give advice to." She tells me smiling. "Do you want me to do your make-up?" I nod. I spend the next 40 minutes waiting for Tasha to do my hair and make-up. When she is done she stares at me smiling.

"Bree you are so beautiful!" She says. I turn around and look in the mirror. Tasha has made me absolutely gorgeous!

"Thank you so much I love it. I am going to go and put my dress on!" I say as I run down into the lab. Just as I finish putting my clothes on I hear the worst word I could hear at that time.

"ADAM, BREE, CHASE! SIUT UP YOU NEED TO GO ON A MISSION!" Mr. Davenport yells. Adam and Chase run to their capsule and start to get ready.

"But Mr. Davenport, I just got finished getting ready for my date!" I try to argue.

"Bree! A deadly virus just went off in a lab in Michigan. If you guys don't contain it in the next 30 minutes it will become too big to contain and by tomorrow morning half America will be dead! Is a date really worth that?" He asks me. I shake my head and run to my capsule.

"Finally, we are done with that mission!" Adam groans. It's midnight. Too late for my date, too late to cancel and way too late to apologize. I check my phone. 4 missed calls all from Owen. I try to call back, but he has blocked my number. I decided just to go to bed instead.

The next morning at school I run to Owen to try to explain.

"I don't want to hear it Bree." He tells me and he walks away. My heart breaks. At least America and the rest of the world is safe. Too bad it cost me my first love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam's POV

"Adam, wake up!" Bree yells into my capsule. I flinch at her loud voice. I snap open my eyes, my head kills. My neck is throbbing and my whole back is sore. I can already tell today is going to be a bad chip day. A bad chip day is when the bionic chips in the back of our necks for some reason hurt, really bad. I walk out of my capsule. The floor under my feet is so cold on my warm body.

"Adam come on, we're going to be late for school." Chase tells me. I grunt and then finish getting ready for school. Upstairs Tasha has made a delicious pancake breakfast, my favorite.

"I saved a big plate for you." Tasha tells me as I sit down. I look at the mound of food in front of me. Food sounds, gross. I can't even think of eating. I smile and act happy to see the feast. But when she turns her back I through the plate as far as I can. Chase sees what I have done and walks over to me.

"Hay, are you okay?" he asks.

"Bad chip day." I grumble.

"Ohhh, that stinks." He says. We get up and walk outside to the car. Every bump we hit shots pain up my spine. Bree and Chase try to be quite because they understand how bad theses kind of days are. But unfortunately Mr. Davenport is having a really good morning and is singing his 'I made money' song.

When we get to school I can barely make it to my locker. My vision is so fuzzy and my hearing is all wacked out. SLAM! I just walked into a wall of lockers.

"Come on buddy." Chase says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. He leads me to the back of the theater and lets me lay down on the back row of chairs. At lunch he brings me a sandwich, which I don't eat and at the end of the day he takes me home. At home he brings me to my capsule and I sleep for the rest of the day. I am so glad to have a brother who cares about me even though I am mean to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo POV

"ADAM BREE CHASE, LAB NOW WE HAVE AN URGENT MISSION!" Mr. Davenport yells. That's the way it always is. Adam, Bree and Chase. Never Leo. Why doesn't Mr. Davenport say my name when there is a mission to? I am a big part of this team, I'm the mission specialist.

I watch as my brothers and sister run out the door heading to save the world. How is it that they find a way to complain about their lives? Especially Bree, she would do anything to be normal. But if new new what normal felt like she would want her bionics back in a heartbeat. They get to save the world! They have super powers. Everything around hear revolves around them. Even when they do something wrong they don't it in trouble, but if I were to do as much stuff as they do, I would be grounded for sure. They get away with a ton.

"Great job you 3." Mr. Davenport says to them later once the mission is complete. What about me? I am the one that told them were Dr. Conter was hiding. They would still be in Dallas if it wasn't for me. But no I don't even get a thank you. Don't get me wrong, I love these guys and would die for them. But I just want to be noticed sometimes, you know what I mean?

"Ohhhh you're back form you mission! Come on upstairs I make your guy's favorite dinner!" My mom says. Even she seems to forget about me sometimes.

During dinner all they can talk about is the mission, but as expected no one mentions how I helped out.

"So guys guess what? Report cards came out to day and I got all A's, except for in Geography, I got a B+ in that class." I tell everyone. But no one hears me. They are all focused on Adam, Bree and Chase. Which really stinks because I worked really super hard to get those grades. I am not good at school and with all the extra missions there hasn't been much time for school. I try again, still no one hears me. I shake my head and get up from the table and go to bed. A couple minutes later there is a knock on the door followed by a voice-

"Leo are you okay?" My mother asks.

'"Yay just have a headache." I tell her.

"Alright sweetie, good night."  
I don't want to tell anyone how I feel. I don't want to seem like all the attention has to be on me all the time. So I'll just keep quiet and things will work themselves out, right?

**If anyone has anything you want me to write about just ask and I'll do it! Plus I am a little low on ideas right now so any help would be nice!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There it is!" I say. I run over to a computer in the back of the warehouse. I sit down at the computer and start to type.

"Hurry it up over there! Why are you so slow, even Adam is faster than you, and he doesn't even know what a flash drive is." Bree demands "I think I hear someone coming." We have just snuck into a warehouse in Leinville, Alabama. It's a small town with big problems. Mr. Davenport thinks this warehouse is the base for a secret terrorist organization. I am downloading the files off this computer so we can look at them and see if Mr. Davenport is right.

"HAY!" A man yells. I snap my head up and look behind me. 3 men are standing in the door frame. They then whip out some handguns.

"BREE grab their guns!" I direct her.

"You." She snaps. Does she not see the urgency of this situation?

"BREE!" I yell at her.

"Fine" She runs over and grabs the guns.

"What the heck?" One of the men say.

"Adam, destroy the guns!" I instruct him.

"Why don't do?" He asks me. Why are Adam and Bree being so difficult?

"Just do it." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and snaps the guns in half. The men are now running toward us. I jump to my feet and start to fight the first guy to come to me. Finally I have the guy black out on the ground. When I turn around I see Adam pretending to be asleep and Bree is drinking a red slushy.

"Took you long enough." Bree says.

"No kidding, I was getting old over here." Adam jeers.

"Not all of us can have super strength and super speed." I tell them.

"That's for sure." Bree mumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her. Why do they always gang up on me?

"It means that if you were stronger and faster we wouldn't have as many problems on missions." She tells me.

"Yay, if you were half as fast as Bree or half as strong as me, this mission could have been over an hour ago." Adam says.

"We have only been on this mission for 45 minutes!" I yell at them.

"See that's what I mean, a normal person would come up with a good come back, not a logically one." Adam says.

That makes no sense we weren't just talking about if I am normal or not. We were talking about if I was weak or- never mind I'll just get back to the mission. I sit back down and start to work on the computer. In the back round I here Adam and Bree doing a short joke competition. Why do they have to make fun of me? I never did anything to them. I'll just have to ignore it because if I don't the mission will never get done.

**Alright I plan on writing a lot this weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adam's point of view

"What is this?" I ask my teacher when he hands me back an envelope that says for the parents/guardians of Adam Davenport.

"It's your report card." The teacher says. Stink, Leo told me about these last week and from what I can tell this day is not going to end well.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport, I am just not good at school." I explain.

"I understand that Adam, but all F's, really?" Why do we have to have this conversations at the dinner table where everyone else can hear. Leo, Bree and Chase all burst out laughing when they hear my grades.

"Alright Chase what about you?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"All A's and my teacher says that if I want I can skip 10th grade and go straight to 11th." He brags.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Davenport says to Chase. That is the way it has always been. Chase is the favorite. Then it's Bree, because she is his only daughter. Then it's Leo because he strives to be just like him. Then it's me. I don't relate to him in anyway.

"Is 11th grade the grade I am in?" I ask them.

"No Adam you are in 12th grade… a senior. But don't worry you'll get to be a senior until you are a senior… citizen." Chase teases. Every one laughs, except me. I should really just stop asking questions. Every time I ask one I get made fun of. But for some reason when Chase, Bree or Leo ask a question it's totally okay.

"Hay do you guys want to go and see that new sci-fi movie with me?" Chase asks Bree and Leo.

"Yay" Leo answers.

"Alright, the trailer looked cool." Bree shrugs.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Ummm, sorry Adam did you not hear the words sci-fi? As in science fiction, as in science." Chase jeers "Why don't you just stay home and play with plastic blocks. That is something you might be able to understand." They then get up and walk away, leaving me sitting at eh kitchen table by myself.

Why do they have to be such jerks to me? I'd like to see them be good at school when they have dyscalculia, dyslexia and dysgraphia. Mr. Davenport knows about these learning disabilities, that's why he doesn't really get on me about my bad grades. But when we found out about them I made him promise to not tell anyone. I don't want them to treat me differently. Although sometimes I regret that decision. Maybe if they know they wouldn't make fun of me so much. I don't know, but really when do I ever know.

**Okay so I am having a hard time getting views and reviews for my other story Lab Rats of S.H.E.I.L.D. so if you could go look at that story that would be great the first couple chapters are really boring, but story does pick up, please read it I don't think it will disappoint you!** **Oh I also have this other story called my last words to you I don't really care if you read that one or not**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Another job well done!" Mr. Davenport exclaims to my bionic siblings. "That was another fine use of bionics!" Mr. Davenport picks up his stuff and walks out of the lab.

"Hay where is my good job, I helped too!" I yell after Big D.

"Did you carry two people to China in 5 seconds flat?" Bree asks.

"No." I say.

"And did you crack the codes to get into the building?" Chase asks.

"Well no but-"

"And did you open a medal door with your bare hands?" Adam asks.

"NO! But I helped to. I told you guys about the mission and I told you guys where to look for the uranium." I protest.

"So?" Bree says.

"So I am tired of you guys getting all the attention and credit, I help to!" I yell. Then I storm out of the room. How could they be so clueless? I go to my bedroom and grab my trusty old Gameboy.

"Leo?" A voice says from outside my door.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily. The door opens and the three bionics walk in.

"We're sorry." Bree says.

"Yay, we didn't mean to make you feel that way." Chase says.

"Yay, we don't know what it feels like to be normal and not cool. It must be really hard to watch us live cool super awesome lives while you just sit and-"

"ADAM!" Chase yells at him.

"Listen, we are sorry we don't show how much we appreciate you." Bree tells me.

"You really do mean a lot to us, and you really do help us a lot on mission." Chase tells me.

"Thanks guys." I tell them smiling. We all wrap our arms around each other and hug it out. "I love you guys." I tell them. Maybe they do understand. "I just wish Mr. Davenport understood."

"Don't worry about what Mr. Davenport thinks. All he thinks about is himself and how to make more money." Chase says angrily.

"What do you mean don't worry about what Mr. Davenport thinks." I ask him. Chase is the one who always seems to be working to make Mr. Davenport proud.

"Growing up Mr. Davenport was never very encouraging." Chase explains.

"Really?" I say shocked. Mr. Davenport is usually very encouraging.

"Oh yay Chase is right. Before you moved in and before he meet your mom he was not really that nice of a person. Your mom really has changed him a lot." Bree tells me.

"He use to yell at us whenever we made one single mistake. He never said anything nice to us." Chase tells me looking kinda upset.

"He used to make Eddie seem nice." Adam says quietly.

"I'm sorry guys… I don't know." I tell them. My bionic siblings look really upset, Bree even looked like she was fighting off tears.

"It's okay that is the past this is the present." Chase says trying to cheer up his older siblings.

"Do you guys want to go and egg Principle Perry's house?" I ask them smiling. The three of them smile and nod. We then walk out of my room and head to Principle Perry's house. Although they didn't seem to into it. Man I wish I could look into their memories and see what they are thinking.

**Well that was a sappy as a maple tree-…. Maple trees have sap in them, right? By the way i updated two chapters at once so if you didn't catch that...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chase walks into the living room and walks toward his siblings

"Do you smell that?" Adam asks Bree and Leo. The three teens were sitting on the coach. Leo and Adam are playing their games and Bree is texting a boy.

"What?" Leo asks him.

"its cheap hair gel and failure. Oh hay Chase!" Adam jeers. Chase rolls his eyes and sits on the coach next to Bree. "What no laugh?" Adam asks him.

"No, Adam." Chase sighs. Today has been nothing but bad, honestly he really didn't want to deal with Adam's abuse right now. First he was late to school because his siblings left without him on 'accident'. Then Trent spent the whole day making his life miserable. Which now he can't do anything about because he is now a teacher. Then he tripped at lunch and fell on his food. Then he messed up one of Mr. Davenport's inventions and now he is really ticked at him and kicked Chase out of the lab.

"Here." Adam says as he hands Chase a soda.

"Thanks." Chase says. But when he opens it all the contents comes exploding out on to his face. Everyone cracks up laughing, except of Chase. He just get up and head out of the room. When his back is turned Adam chucks a couple water balloons at him.

"STOP IT!" Chase yells at his laughing family. Suddenly the word 'Commando App Engaged' appear in front of Chase's eyes. He turns around and smirks at his laughing siblings. This stops them dead in their tracks.

"Chase?" Adam gulps.

"Guess again." Spike grins.

"AHHHH" Leo screams like a girl.

"Oh boy." Bree says.

"Opps…" Adam laughs weakly.

"Oh yay opps." Spike says. "You know it's been a while since I have gotten to see you three. You have no idea how often I almost make it out. But always weak little pathetic Chase stops me. No, you'll hurt them. He tells me. I won't let you hurt my family. He demands. Man, you guys have no idea how much this kid loves you. If it was up to me I would be out more than in."

Their mouths drop. They didn't realize how much Chase has to fight Spike, they didn't realize the constant civil war going on inside their youngest brother's head.

"Well.. Let's get started with what I do best." Spike says. He closes his eyes and sticks out his arms. Suddenly everything that is not bolted to the floor starts to float.

"Put us down!" Bree yells at him.

"Not a chance sweetheart!" Spike yells at her.

"How are you doing this? Chase can't do this?" Leo asks him.

"Yes he can. Your little 'weaker' brother can do so much more than what he lets on. He is just too scared you guys will be scared of him!" Spike growls.

"Like what?" Adam asks. Suddenly Spike lets everything crash to the ground.

"Like this." He smirks. Spike makes a force field. He balls it up and breaks it in half. Each hand now has a small like force field ball. Spike starts to throw them at… everything and everyone. Each time he let one go another was quickly replaced.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Bree yells at Adam as they try to dodge Spike's throws.

Then the blows stop. Spike walks up to Adam, Bree and Leo. He has a medal rod in his hand. He puts his hands on each end and easily bends it in half.

"How did you do that?" Leo asks.

"Using my magnetism app Chase has learned to bend metal as easily as Adam. You should see what we can do with other medal things." Looks of complete horror are spread across their faces. They didn't realize how powerful Chase could be. Suddenly the fire in Spike's eyes disappear and a frown replaces an evil smirk.

"Chase?" Leo asks.

"What did he do?" Chase groans. He looks around the room and see how destroyed the room is. But it is not the damaged room that upsets him. It's the new look he sees on his siblings face's. It is a look he has never seen before… it is a look of fear. Why do his brothers and sister look scared of him?

"Guys…" Chase asks. What has Spike done?


	9. Chapter 9

This is part two of the last chapter (requested by xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx)

It's been about a week since the Spike incident. Mr. Davenport wasn't really mad at me because he knows that I can't really control Spike, he is a glitch. But what really has cause all the damage is not the cost of the furniture, but it's the way my siblings act. None have them have even teased me, not even Adam. Which at first I thought was good with, but now I just feel like they are all too afraid to even talk to me. I heard them talking about me yesterday.

*Flashback*

"What are we going to do about Chase?" Adam asks.

"I don't know?" Bree says.

"Guys I think you are overreacting. I mean really this is Chase we are talking about, not Spike." Leo tells them.

"Yay, but you heard what Spike said. How Chase has all these powers and abilities that he just isn't sure about showing us yell. I mean how do we know if we can trust him." Bree asks.

"And you heard how Spike said that Chase is constantly fighting him off. What if one day Chase just stops fighting and he turns into Spike for good!" Adam worries.

"I don't think that will happen." Leo says.

"Oh come on Leo, don't tell me that you weren't scared out of your mind when you saw Spike tear apart the whole living room in one motion. Or when he told us how Chase knows how to control medal. You can't say that, that didn't scared you." Bree tells him.

"Well… I guess I see what you mean." Leo agrees.

"What are we supposed to tell Mr. Davenport? That we think Chase needs to be de-bioniced until he can get Spike out of him?" Bree asks.

"No that would be to extreme." Leo says.

"How 'bout we ask Mr. Davenport to make something like an app or tool that we can use to turn Chase off in case Spike comes out and starts to do too much damage." Adam suggests.

"That's actually a really good idea, good job Adam." Bree praises.

"I have my moments." Adam smirks.

"Yay, like Chase's override app or that tool that interferes with your guy's bionics." Leo says.

"Alright, let's ask him!" Bree says.

*Flashback ended*

He eyes start to weld with tears. How could one event cause such a change in my siblings? I hate Spike.

We are walking home from school. I am about 10 feet behind Adam, Bree and Leo. They are laughing and talking about something. I don't hang around them or even really talk to them anymore, not even at lunch. I am almost always alone. Which actually makes Spike want to come out even more, but like always I fight him off. I decide to catch up with them and try to talk to them. But when I get there Adam stops and I accidently run into him and I fall onto the ground and land in a puddle of mud. Their laughs stop and everyone looks at me like I am about to get up and start beating them. I crack a smile and them burst out laughing. I grab Adam's hand and pull him into the mud with me to. Soon we are all in a full out mud fight and all fear they once had for me is gone. Maybe not for good, but at least for now. Which leaves me with something I have not had in a long time, hope.

**So that's all for this. But I just posted a new one shot called What Might Happen **


	10. Chapter 10

Bree's point of view

The couch always seems more comfortable than your bed, or in my case capsule, when you are sick. I woke up this morning with something. Tasha said it was probably just a cold. Although she said I should probably not go to school today. I blame my 'cold' on Chase. Last week he was experimenting with a new type of bacteria and now I am sick. Qu incidence, I think not! Chase said it wasn't him because if I had contracted the bacteria he was messing with I would be seeing spots and my skin would be purple. Although I still blame him.

"HAY BREE!" Adam yells as he busts into the room.

"SHHH Adam don't be so loud my head hurt!" I hiss at him. Is this how Chase feels when we are loud?

"I see you are not purple." Chase says.

"That doesn't mean this is your fault. Why do you have to mess around with bacteria anyway? Why can't you be normal?" I snap at him.

"Hay before you get all fussy with me listen to this." He says back. "Owen was sick today to." My face turns red. I can tell by the look on his face he knows something I don't want him to know.

"So.." I say quietly.

"So weren't you two making out behind the lockers a couple days ago?" He asks. Why does he have to be so annoying?  
"OOOO Bree and Owen sitten' in a tree K.I.S.S-"

"Shut up Adam!" I whip at him.

"Someone is grumpy." Leo teases.

"Guys!" Mr. Davenport yells to us "We have an urgent mission!"

"Of course we do. All the missions we go on are urgent. When will we get an easy not that important mission?" I yell.

"See I told you, gr-ru-um-py!" Leo says.

"Whatever at least I don't have to go on this one, right Mr. Davenport?" I ask hopefully. I really don't want to get off the couch right now.

"Sorry Bree, the mission is in South Africa." He says apologetically.

"Fine." I sigh. I bet normal kids don't have to go on mission to South Africa when they are sick.

**Okay so I am open to ideas again! I am out of all that was suggested. Oh and sorry that one was so short : ( **


	11. Chapter 11

Bree's Point of View

I walk down the hall to my locker. Okay math is next so I need my math book, math binder and math notebook. I grab the handle of my locker and pull it open and out pops a beautiful painting, of me. My mouth drops open and person turns me around and wraps their arms around me. Then he kisses me and whispers

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"I would love to." I whisper back into Owen's ear. People crowd around giving smiles and aw's and of course their jealous looks. We then walk to class together holding hands.

"I can't believe you actually got a date!" Chase teases later while we sitting on the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap at him.

"Well you know after you ditched him on that one date… I thought he wasn't talking to you." He asks smiling.

"I didn't ditch him, we had to stop that stupid virus from destroying the world, remember?" I remind him even though I know he remembers. That was one of his favorite missions, I don't know why all we did was clean things up. Well me and Adam cleaned Chase looked at things in the microscope and mixed random chemicals to make an anit-virus.

"And how did he like your excuse?" he taunts. He knows I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Who are you going to the prom with Adam?" I ask him changing the subject.

"A bag of chips and a can of salsa." He says honestly. Adam could probably get any girl he wanted. He is good lookn', strong and funny. A lot of girls in my class like him, I think it is gross. But they don't know what I know.

"What about you Chase, who are you going with?" I joke. I know he isn't going.

"Very funny you know sophomores can't go to prom." He says. Although even if he was a jr. I don't think he would go, Chase isn't really the party type of person.

"Breeeeeee!" Tasha sings as she walks into the room. "Is it true? Did Owen finally ask you to prom?" I smile and nod rapidly.

"He did!" I scream.

"OOOO I can't wait to go dress shopping with you!" She tells me. "We can go and get shoes and make up and get your hair done! Ooo and your nails. This is going to be so much fun!" She fusses. I am really glad that Tasha is here, I can't do these things without her. I mean she did a pretty good job with husbands, I mean she married a millionaire! Then Mr. Davenport walks up from the lab.

"Donald, guess what! Bree got asked to prom!" Tasha blurts out. He looks up and mumbles-

"That's nice dear.." Five. Four. Three. Two- "WAIT WHAT!" He yells when things finally register.

"Yep, Owen asked me!" I tell him.

"It's on May 22!" Tasha tells him happily.

"May 22? I am sorry Bree but you can't go." He tells me.

"WHAT WHY NOT!" I yell at him on the verge of tears.

"Yay, why not?" Tasha snaps.

"Because May 22 is Glitch Day." He tells her. I completely forgot about Glitch Day.

"Can't you just move Glitch Day to some other day?" She asks.

"No, because May 22 is the day that their chips malfunction. I don't know why it is May 22, I think it might be the day that their chips were installed. But every year they have all these glitches on that day, no matter what they get all these glitches, usually I just lock them in their capsules that whole day." He explains to her.

"So no prom?" She asks.

"No prom." We say together.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Owen asks me later when I try to explain to him that I can't go.

"I am sorry, but the family reunion is on that day and I can't miss it!" I lie.

"Are you sure it's not just you don't want to go with me." He asks.

"I am sure!" I promise.

"I don't believe you." He says and then he storms off.

"Owen, wait!" I call after him.

"You know what Bree, just leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you again!" He yells. My heart breaks in half. Why do I have to be bionic, why can't I be normal?

**This was a sad one, poor Bree never gets a break**


	12. Chapter 12

Adam's Point of View

We are all sitting in the lab, everyone. Chase is tweaking Leo's newest invention. Bree is smiling and texting her friends. Mr. Davenport and Tasha are sitting with their arms wrapped around each other whispering and laughing quietly. Eddie is watching us, probably planning away to get attention on him. Everyone is happy and content. But things haven't always been this way. We all know what happened, some better than others. We all know about our uncle/father/creator. We all know about his intents to turn us into bionic soldiers, but no one talks about it. I don't think anyone one knows this. In fact I know that they don't know, I have never told anyone. Mainly because it isn't until recently that I realized what it actually was. It, is a memory or rather a collection of memories. I remember things, things before it was good. I remember when Mr. Davenport saved us from Douglass. I remember the times before we lived in this lab.

*Flashback*

I am sitting in my capsule. Well, it wasn't really a capsule. It was a large clear box. I could barely stand in it. I was sitting in the box sucking on my fingers and playing with a screwdriver. We didn't really have toys. Chase was sleeping soundly in the corner. He was only about a month old. Bree was lying next to him, staring at him, still not totally aware of her surroundings. I start to doze off, my eyes get heavy. I halfway close my eyes and-BANG! Someone kicks our box. My eyes snap open. Bree screams and Chase starts crying. I get on my knees and look out the clear box. A dark haired man starts to shot lasers at daddy.

"DADDY!" I sequel.

His head turns around and looks at me. Then the dark-haired man jumps on daddy and starts to hit him. Bree and I start to scream at the man hurting our Daddy. Bree doesn't understand what is happening, but I do. She only screams because I do. Then the dark haired man shots a laser at daddy and the ceiling above him crumbles and daddy is crushed. Even though I was small, I understood what it meant. And so did the dark haired man because he yells-

"DOUGLASS!" As the ceiling crumbles. He moves toward the pile to remove the rocks from him.

"DADDDDYYY" I yell as he moves the rocks. But then the rest of the ceiling starts to fall, then the wall. He turns from my daddy and looks at my tearful face. He stops the search and runs over to me. He quickly finds away to open our capsule box. Then he crawls in.

"Hay, buddy." He coos "I need you to come with me." I shake my head and push my siblings up against the wall forming a barrier.

"NO!" I demand "You hurt daddy."

"Okay, I know and I'm sorry." He looked like he was about to cry. He opened his mouth but a crashing sound make him stop. "Do you want your brother and sister to get hurt?" He asks me forcefully. I shake my head rapidly.

"Unless you come with me you and your brother and sister will die." He tells me sternly.

I back away from Bree and Chase. The Mr. Davenport picks up a wailing Chase and grabs a clueless Bree's hand. He crawls out of the box.

"FOLLOW ME!" He yells over the sound of a crumbling building.

We run out of the building, me following him. Well, it was more like following Bree and Chase than the dark-haired. When we get out of the building and I see the outside world for the first time. The man settings Chase on the backseat floor of the car. Then he puts Bree in the back seat and puts me next to her. He then jumps in the car and speeds off. Soon me eyes get heavy again and this time when I close them. No loud noise wakes me up.

*End of Flashback*

I am suddenly brought back to Earth with the unhappy felling of dodge balls hitting me in the face.

"AHHH" Everyone screams joyfully as the dodge balls fly at us.

"Ha Ha Ha! Die bionics die!" Eddie yells. Soon a dodge ball war breaks out. I wonder what would happen if I used Chase as a dodge ball? I smile and walk over to him. I grab him and chuck him. His screams make me smile. One thing that will never change is Chase's wimpyness.

**Like it? Hate it review, still taken requests. oh and i posted a new hurt/comfort/family story called Crossroads**


	13. Chapter 13

Tasha's point of view

I have been working all day on this meal. It's Thanksgiving and for the first time since I married Donald and my family tripled in size. My mother and father aren't coming because I told them I wanted to be alone with Donald and the kids. Telling my mother I didn't want to spend time with her on Thanksgiving was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. She just loves seeing us so much, it really broke her heart to hear that we didn't want to see her this Thanksgiving.

"Is dinner ready?" Leo asks me as he walks into the kitchen.

"No, but it will be ready sooner if you help me." I tell him.

"I think I hear Big D calling me to the lab." He lies as he runs away.

Leo hates cooking, although I don't know why. When my beautiful dinner it will be the first time in a long time that we will get to eat together as a family. The kids are always going on missions. I never see them anymore. I think I might have seen Donald more when we were dating than what I see now. Which is sad because I really do love him.

"Dinner's ready!" I yell down to the lab.

Seconds later a gust of wind blows by me, Bree. Followed by a body being thrown, Chase, and a boy with a smaller boy riding on his back, Adam and Leo. Then Donald slowly walks up the stairs smiling and giving me a kiss as he walks by.

"This smells great Tasha!" Bree complaints.

"Thank you Bree." I answer.

"Ah man! This is the best meal I have ever seen!" Adam exclaims as drool starts to drip out of his mouth.

"Yeah, this is our first real Thanksgiving!" Chase smiles.

"What do you mean 'real Thanksgiving'?" Donald asks Chase sounding a little upset.

I know Donald has tried to raise this kids, and he has done a great job, it's just that, when I comes to things like birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter, he has no clue. In fact he didn't even make them birth certificates until the kids started to go to school.

"Well in years past our Thanksgiving dinner consisted of turkey flavored pellets." Chase says.

"I though you guys liked them!" Donald protests.

"We didn't!" Adam, Bree and Chase all yell at the same time. I smile, I love these kids. Then- BEEP BEEP BEEP- the mission alert alarm blares.

"Alright guys, suit up!" Donald sighs.

"What? Donald, you aren't seriously skipping Thanksgiving dinner for some mission!" I protest.

"I'm sorry Tasha, but a nuclear power plant in Iran is about to explode! If they don't stabilize it soon a ton of people are going to die!" He yells as he runs down to the lab.

And just like that I am alone. A whole Thanksgiving dinner, wasted. They could just eat it when they get home, but I know better than that. They never get home in time for dinner and when they do they are always too tired to do anything. I love these kids and Donald, it's just that they are never home to do the regular family things.

And I haven't even talked about the stress. I mean seriously a nuclear power plant, that's serious stuff. I might not be a genius like Donald and Chase, but I do know that one wrong move in a nuclear power plant and the three of them are dead. What I am supposed to do if one of them dies or gets hurt? They are supposed to be invincible, but a couple months ago we proved that was not true when they almost died. I sigh, I guess this is the price of having kids who save the world. I walk over to the T.V. and turn on the news, maybe I can find out some information about their mission. I always watch the news when they are on missions. I can't bring myself to go down to the lab and listen to the live feed of them on their missions. I don't know how Leo can do it. It's just that I love them so much. When I first meet them I thought they would just be Leo's friends and Donald's project. I never thought that I would end up loving them like my own.


	14. Chapter 14

Adam's point of view

My eyes snap open. I am breathing heavy, sweat drenches my body. My head is dizzy and I can't help but to sit down in my capsule. It's about midnight. Chase and Bree are sleeping peacefully, as if nothing has happened. But to them, nothing has happened.

Flashback

"Adam, go get those guards out in the hall!" Chase orders me. If this wasn't such a bad situation, I would make fun of him and about how bossy he is. But we are in the process of failing a mission, so I'll give it a rest.

In the hall there are about 5 guys with guns. I smile, this is my favorite thing about missions. I uses my energy ball thingy, I can never remember the name, to knock them over. It works. I then destroy their weapons with my heat vision. The men get up and run away yelling and screaming for their mommies.

"HEY!" A gruff voice yells from behind me. I whip around and see a fat man with an even fatter blaster. I see him start the process of turning on the gun. Instinctively I blast him with my heat vision. It hits him square in the face. When I do this to Chase it knocks him down. But this is not what happened to this man. I watch as his head explodes. Brian and bits of skull are scattered everywhere. I just killed someone.

End of Flashback

I rock on my heels at the memory. Mr. Davenport warned us about this happening one day. He told us that in our line of work things like that were going to happen and we were going to have to get over it and move on. It's not that simple though. That man had a family, one that is probably wondering where is at right now. Or maybe they have already found out what happened. I might have just killed a son, a father, a husband, a best friend and boss. What if that man was a pastor! I might have just killed the POPE! Tears stream down my face. I am a monster.

I glance over at Chase and Bree, still sleeping soundly after a successful mission. I was able to hide the dead man and his bits and pieces. I didn't tell them about what I did. I never will. If they know about this, it might destroy them. I don't think they could handle the thought of someone dying on one of our missions. We are meant to save people, not harm them. No, this has to stay with me. I will get over it, somehow.

**Something I just realized, I have the same initials as Adam. **

**Adam Charles Davenport**

**Asha Cassie Davis : D **

**Side note: that's not my real name, just the same first letter of each part of my name **


	15. Chapter 15

**Dedicated to EmotionalDreamer101….sorry it took so long to get this story that you requested up, I forgot about it, sorry**

I peek out from around the corner, checking to make sure the coast is clear.

"All clear." I tell my fellow robotics club members. They sigh in relief. All 6 of us walk out into the open and head to our classroom where we meet. Ever since about a month ago when Jensen moved into the school we have had to be extra careful.

Jensen Murrfy is Mission Creek's latest and greatest bully. He makes Trent look like an angle, and for some reason I have been the object of his bulling. Not even Leo has it as bad as me. Probably because he is taller than me now.

"Jase!" Jenson's horrible calls out to me. I turn on my heels and am face to chest with him.

"It's Chase." I tell him bravely.

"What's that short stuff? I didn't hear you." He laughs at his own horrible joke.

"I said, never mind." I realize he is not paying any attention.

"So, Caessy. Do you want to know something about me?"

"No." I mutter.

"I really, really like when my nerds are obedient. And you have not been very obedient." He tells me as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"That's kinda the point."

"Well here's the new point. Listen to me or else."

"Or else what?" I ask him bravely.

"This." I am lifted into the air and dangled by my ankles. I am then carried over to the lunch room. Then I am dumped into what I am going to believe is the left over grease from cooking. It costs money to dump that stuff, so Principal Perry just keeps it all in a giant pot in the back room. I am completely submerged in 'grease'. My feet hit the bottom of the pot and I push up and grab the edge of the pot. I head pops up and I gasp for air.

"Ha ha! Good luck with not getting acne after that!" He laughs as he walks away from me. Once he is gone I climb out. My body is heavy and I can practically feel the acne popping up all over my body. I sigh and lug my body over to the showers down the hall.

Luckily for me it is in-between periods and there is no one in the hall but me. While showering extremely well, I think. I am one of the most powerful humans ever. Why do I have to worry about a common bully? Oh yeah, because stupid Mr. Davenport won't let me use my bionics. Man, what life would be like if people knew about my bionics. I would never be bullied. I would be the most popular person ever. I would get to sit with the cheerleaders. I might even get a girl to go out with me. That would be awesome. It would be nice for people to know about me and all I do for them. Thinks would be perfect. I smile as I think about all the power I would have if people actually knew about me.

"OOHHH Acy, Cassy, Jacy!" Jensen sings. I groan. I turn off the shower even though I am not nearly done. A hand pops into the shower and grabs my arm.

"GOT YA!" I am pulled out of the shower and shown what he inside of a gym locker looks like. Why did he have to lock me in here naked? I wait until my bionic ears tell me the coast is clear. I then use my magnetism app to break open the locker. I then go back to the shower and finish off cleaning. Why can't I just expose our bionics?

**I changed the name of one of my stories it was called Crossroads now it is called Chase's Battle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SCHOOL'S OUT! Thank God**

Donald's Point of View

"They just came in." Leo tells me.

He is referring to Adam, Bree and Chase. They have just came back from a particularly strenuous mission. They had to stop a plane from crashing into the side of the Andes Mountains. One of the jet's engines went out and the American ambassador to Chile was on it. Because of the mountainous location neither Leo nor I had any radio connection with them while they were on their mission. When that happens it always stresses me out.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree and Chase scream. I whip around and see Bree and Chase dragging a half conscious, bloody Adam.

"What happened?" I demand as I help them set him on the table.

"When he stopped the plane a piece of metal got wedged in his shoulder!" Chase answers quickly. His face is full of fear and Bree is fighting back tears.

"Leo, I need you to-…. Leo?" Leo has fainted and is lying on the ground. Typical.

"I've got it." Chase says grabbing a cloth and pressing it to Adam's shoulder.

"Bree go get the medical kit." I instruct.

She nods and leaves. I try and help Chase to contain the blood. Once Bree gets back we start to remove the medal. Together, side by side, Chase and I remove the medal, stitch to gaping hole in his arm and x-ray his arm to make sure we didn't leave anything behind. Luckily, his bone is okay and the medal didn't actually go that far into his arm. He will be fine.

"How do you feel?" I ask Adam softly. Unfortunately we didn't have anything to sedate him with.

"Like I got a piece of medal stabbed into my shoulder and had to be awake when it was taken out." He groans.

"Okay." I nod my head. This is not a time for sarcastic comments. Bree and Chase help me take Adam to his capsule where he quickly falls asleep.

"Why don't you two take Leo upstairs and watch some T.V." They nod and drag Leo across the lab.

This breaks my heart. I have raised them in hopes they wouldn't get hurt. Although I knew it would be inevitable, I still somehow thought it was possible. I know they get hurt a lot on missions. I know they have to deal with things that they shouldn't. Watching people die and get hurt because of them. Getting hurt themselves, concussions, twisted and sprained things. Missing things like dates, parties and just regular teenager things. Days where their bionics hurt them in unspeakable ways. Not being able to really have as many friends.

They try to hide these things from me, but I notice. It's hard to watch them deal with pain and not come to me. I am their father. They shouldn't try to hide things like pain when they are around me. I am not totally sure why they do things like that. Why they don't come to me when one of them gets hurt or his having a 'Bad Chip Day'. Maybe they think they have to look tough around me. Maybe it's because I have drilled them so hard that they can't let the world down. I know that before I married Tasha was I a little meaner, maybe even abusive. But I just wanted them to be perfect so that they wouldn't get hurt when they are on missions.

"Hi sweetie, how's Adam doing?" My wife asks me as she walks into the lab. She rarely comes into the lab, something about all the technology makes her uncomfortable.

"Better, but not wonderful. There is no permeate damage, but he is going to be in pain for a while and I don't think we can go on missions for a while."

"I'm sorry, I know how important those missions are."

I look at Tasha and think back to a couple years ago. When it was just me and my secret children. How I ended up with Tasha and Leo, I have no idea. She has given up so much for me and the kids. When she agreed to marry me she didn't agree to raise 3 extra teenagers. It was a horrible thing for me to do, not tell her. How was I supposed to keep the world's most destructive teenager a secret? It's not possible. She just wanted a family, not this. She just wanted to have a Thanksgiving dinner and a family Christmas card. Not secret missions, not washing blood stains out of mission suits and not crazy super human kids living in her basement. But somehow she has stayed with me and not complained once.

"Mr. Davenport?" Adam groans.

"Yes Adam?" I says softly while walking over to his capsule.

"Do you think you will be able to fix my suit?" I smile. He is going to be alright, we are all going to be alright.

**Review if you are mad the new episode (after taken) of Lab Rats hasn't aired yet!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bree's Point of View

"For this week's paper I want you to write a one page paper describing your earliest memories." Ms. Jane's monotone voice says.

English class is not fun, period. Having a teacher whose voice makes you want to fall asleep doesn't make it any easier. This paper is going to be a tricky one since I can't really talk about my childhood. You know you have had a messed up life when you can't tell anyone your earliest memory without fear of being sent to a secret military facility. What is my first memory anyway?

*Flash Back*

"What's Daddy doing?" I ask Adam.

"I donno." He mumbles as he sucks on the end of a hammer. We are in our 'capsule'. It's really just a small glass box.

"Why is he always over dare?" I point to a small box looking thing on the other half of the room.

"I donno."

"Why is he always 'alking about 'Cee?" I ask.

"I donno." I scream in frustration. Does he know noth'en?

"What's with the screams?" Daddy asks softly as he walks over to me.

"You all a's ober dare. Why you all a's ober dare?" I sniff. He smiles sweetly at me.

"You want to see what I am working on?" He asks. I nod.

He opens our 'capsule' and we walk out. He puts me on his hip and takes Adam's hand and leads us over to the other side of the room. He sets me down and picks Adam up. He puts Adam on the counter so he can see what is in the box looking thing. His eyes almost pop out of his head when he sees what it is. A smile erupts onto his face.

"What? What's it?" I ask impatiently. Daddy picks me up so I can see.

"BABY!" I squeal when I see what is in the box. Daddy flinches at my loud, high pitched voice.

"Yes Bree, it's a baby. He's your little brother." He explains.

"He is small." Adam says.

"Well he's a baby. Don't worry though, he will grow to be just as big as you!"

"His air is funny." I say. The little baby only has a couple patches of hair on his head and all the hair he does have is spiked up.

"His hair is funny?" Daddy asks me.

"Yes." I tell him.

"I don't know, I kinda like it." He says. With his free hand he starts to spike up his straight hair. Adam and I start to laugh.

"Do you kids want to help me name him?" He asks us.

"YEAH!" We both yell at the same time.

"Alright, but his name has to start with a 'C'." He tells us.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he is subject C. Just like you are subject B and Adam is subject A."

"Dolly!" I exclaim.

"No Bree, it has to start with a C."

"Rock." Adam suggests.

"No Adam, C, remember?"

"Kitty!" I exclaim.

"Close, but not-"

"Dog!" Adam laughs.

"No Adam, C."

"Cat!" I squeal.

"Very good! That does start with a C. But that's not really a good name for a baby."

"Ace!" Adam yells. "Like Airplane men!" He sticks his arms out like he is an airplane.

"Now that's a very nice name, but it doesn't start with a C." Daddy tells him.

"Cat!" I protest.

"Ace!" He shoots back.

"CAT!"

"ACE!"

"CAT!"

"ACE!"

"Enough!" Daddy bellows. We stop fighting and look at him. "How about we combine your guys' two names? How does the name Chase sound?" He asks us. Both of us smile and nod.

"Alright, Chase it is."

*Flash Back Ended*

That's my first memory. Naming my annoying little brother? Even if I could write about it, I wouldn't. I'll just make something up instead like getting my head stuck in the stair railing. That's way less embarrassing, plus Adam did that yesterday.

**So I got 59 reviews… THANKS GUYS!**


End file.
